


Maybe It's Fate?

by Hetalia1912



Series: Of Alphas And Artists [1]
Category: Big Bang (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Jeon Jungkook, Alpha Kim Seokjin | Jin, Alpha Min Yoongi | Suga, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Artists, Alternate Universe - Convenience Store, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Artist Seungri, Beta Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Hyung line live together, Jeon Jungkook & Kim Seokjin | Jin are Related, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope & Kim Seokjin | Jin are Best Friends, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope & Kim Seokjin | Jin are Roommates, Kim Seokjin | Jin & Min Yoongi | Suga are Roommates, Kim Seokjin | Jin is Whipped, Kim Seokjin | Jin is a Sweetheart, Kim Seokjin | Jin is a Tease, Love at First Sight, M/M, Making Out, Meet-Cute, Omega Kim Namjoon | RM, Omega Lee Seunghyun | Seungri, Seungri and Youngbae are best friends, Teasing, Whirlwind Romance, Work In Progress, asshole ocs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 23:56:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21382705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P./Dong Youngbae | Taeyang, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Lee Seunghyun | Seungri, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Of Alphas And Artists [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567333
Kudos: 3





	Maybe It's Fate?

**5:30 PM**

"So you're gonna be working the night shift?"

Seokjin nodded but Hoseok still looked confused."Yeah I am,why?"Hoseok shrugged and looked around anxiously."Are sure you wanna be alone in here at night?"He asked."With all the creeps and weirdos that come in here?"Seokjin sighed and almost laughed._Typical of Hoseok to be worried about those things._He thought.

"You know Hoseok-ah just because you're scared of all those things doesn't mean the rest of us are."Hoseok went completely red in the face at Seokjin's words."Okay mister fearless alpha."He said,his face getting redder in the face with each word.


End file.
